when it rains
by nabmiles
Summary: Takao suka hujan. Satu alasan di antaranya—"Kau mau tahu, Shin-chan?" Fem!Takao


Kuroko no Basuke (c) Fujimaki Tadatoshi. cover fik dapet dari guglingan'-' ide didapat waktu dengerin lagu **Hujan** by **Utopia**, yang juga jadi soundtrack fic ini. sambil baca didengerin, yak! buat nambah feel xDb

Midorima/fem!Takao ; jadi **bukan** yaoi okeh

* * *

**when it rains**

_a _Kuroko no Basuke _fanfiction by _nabmiles. _No profit taken_.

* * *

"Shin-chan, Shin-chan, lihat! Hujan turun!" seru Takao memecah hening dalam kelas berisikan hanya dua orang itu. Lengking ceria berpadu terkejut dari seorang gadis bersurai raven yang melompat dari duduknya di atas meja, menimbulkan derak karena lincah dan tiba-tiba, untuk lari menghampiri jendela di sisi seberang pintu kelas. "Shin-chan, hujan! Hujan deras!"

"Tck. Berisik, Takao," pemuda rambut hijau bergelar 'Shin-chan' oleh si gadis yang tengah duduk di satu bangku menyahut dingin. Aktivitasnya bersama sejumlah kertas tak terinterupsi sedikit pun, pena di genggaman tetap sibuk.

"Hujan …" Takao menggeser daun jendela hingga akses dunia luar terbuka lebih lebar. Ia menumpu telapak tangan pada kusen sedang kepala terjulur ke luar. Ada cerah memercik keping abu-abu—antusias. Berikut ulur senyum tergurat.

Sekian hitung waktu berlalu, hanya deru rinai hujan menghantami bumi mengisi. Riuh mengumandangkan kedatangan, menelan bebunyian lain termasuk detik jarum jam dinding yang meraja suasana di menit-menit belakang. (Bila segala oceh Takao tidak dihitung.)

Midorima melirik dari balik kacamata, mendapati atensi Takao tersedot penuh pada derai hujan. Amat antusias. Aneh-aneh saja. Bisa tidak, sih, anak itu tidak _overact_ pada hal-hal sepele semacam _hujan_?

Takao mengulurkan tangan ke luar jendela, melewati batas atap memayung, membawa ujung jemari pada jangkau sentuh sang hujan. Ia mengamati berteman mimik ceria kala titik-titik air menetesi kuku—menghantar sentuh dingin nan menggelitik. Memanjangkan tangan, ruas telunjuk kini jadi sasaran demikian pula empat lainnya.

Dia tak dapat menahan pendar senyum yang menampilkan deret gigi putih nan rapi. Tak menghiraukan suhu mulai menggigit berikut terpa angin menyapu kulit dan helai surai, Takao mengadu pandang pada kelabu langit. Pada sepi petak luas pekarangan sekolah—pohon-pohon bersama rumpun perdu dan jejer pot, bangku-bangku beton berlapis ubin, susunan atap-atap, hingga helai gugur daun—semua tersaput hujan. Takao memasang cengir sumrigah. Ia dapat melihat semua dari lantai dua ini.

Selintas angin bertiup. Menghembus lewat si jendela, membawa rinai-rinai kecil menghambur masuk, membasahi muka si gadis yang sontak memejamkan mata—menikmati.

Takao tak peduli dingin, tak peduli tampias kembali singgah, tak peduli hujan semakin gencar, tak peduli waktu pulang yang telah lama, tak peduli waktu terus berjalan. Takao suka hujan.

Di sisi lain, Midorima masih memperhatikan sang gadis. Kurva indah serta binar cerah tak juga sirna. Bagaimana Takao menyatu dengan suasana di sekitarnya (hujan) dan betapa dia menikmatinya—tampak berkilau. Midorima pernah dengar bahwa seseorang akan terpandang _cantik_ saat menyinggung hal yang disukai, dan memang—Takao terlihat cantik saat ini. Saat menggandeng hujan di sisi.

_Aku tidak memujinya nanodayo_, si pemuda menaikkan bingkai kacamata yang bahkan tak melorot sedikit pun. _Aku harus kembali mengisi angket wali kelas ini lalu pulang._

Tapi, Midorima tak dapat mengalih iris dari—

"Shin-chan!"

—benar-benar tepat waktu untuk memalingkan muka. Atau pandangannya akan bertemu tatapan Takao. Menenangkan degup jantung yang sempat terkesiap (kenapa Takao suka sekali bertingkah spontan, sih?!), Midorima berusaha terkesan menulis-sedari-tadi. "Hm."

( Takao menelan tawa susah-payah. Ia tahu, kok—terima kasih saja pada _hawk-eye_. )

"Apa kausuka hujan?"

"Tidak," Midorima mendorong naik kacamata (lagi). Lensanya berkilat sepintas. "Hujan itu merepotkan, _nodayo_. Dingin, basah. Menahanmu dalam kamar. Tidak praktis. Bisa mengurangi peruntungan."

"Hoo, masa'?" Takao kembali menatap hujan. "Aku suka hujan."

"Oh."—kata 'kenapa' tertahan di ujung lidah. _Aku tidak ingin tahu!_

"Karena hujan itu sejuk—bukan dingin, Shin-chan! Dan terkena tetes airnya sangat menyenangkan, seperti ada aliran magis~" Takao mulai mengoceh. Ujung-ujung surai hitam yang sedikit melebihi bahu bergoyang pelan disapa tampias air. Cengir mematri, ia mengerling Midorima usil. "Ada satu alasan lagi. Kau mau tahu, Shin-chan~?"

"Tidak." ( Tapi telinga ditajamkan. )

Takao tertawa. "Karena jika hujan begini kita tidak bisa pulang dulu. Jadi, aku bisa bersama Shin-chan lebih lama!"

_Srekk._

Alih-alih patah, ujung pena si hijau mencipta coret panjang dengan tekanan (oh, bagus, dia harus mengambil angket baru). Midorima beku. Panas langsung menjalari muka.

"Hmm? Shin-chan?"

"…"

"Shin—"

"B-BAKAO! B-berisik _nanodayo_!"

.

Takao tergelak keras. Hei, dia jujur.

.

Midorima membetulkan letak kacamata sambil gugup. Ia melirik hujan yang belum memberi tanda akan berhenti dalam waktu dekat.

_A-apa! Hujan terus sana! B-bukan berarti aku jadi menyukaimu, nanodayo!_

**fin**

* * *

a/n: akhirnya bisa bikin midofemtaka lagi 8''D shipper-nya mana suaranya yaiy! ada yang bisa kasih masukan genre? Apa ini bisa dikategorikan romens? #merasafail


End file.
